bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Helios MK2
Helios MK2 is a cyborg (half-mechanical) Bakugan, and the upgraded version of Cyborg Helios in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Information Description Helios was upgraded with new mechanical parts to try to make him the Ultimate Bakugan. As Drago noted, his evolution was not natural. In this new form, Helios is much stronger with more highly advanced weapons. For example, he now has one fully mechanical rocket arm that detaches and fires lasers and reveals a canon on helios arm that shoots lasers too this feature can be only activated by activating ability dragon pounce . Helios no longer has a spinning ring in his chest; it was replaced by a hidden chest laser.His mechanical eye is now more advanced now, it resembles laser lens instead of a camera lens. He also can combine with Fencer, Scraper, Spindle, Foxbat, Leefram, and Klawgor to form Maxus Helios MK2. He was later upgraded with fewer spikes, and has human hands instead of claw hands. He can now combine with Twin Destructor. He hated Drago, but after losing several times to him he admits Drago was the Ultimate Bakugan. Ball Form In both the original and Battle Gear-compatible version, Helios MK2 opens up similar to Aluze and its hidden chest laser in real form can be seen. In this form, it more resembles Viper Helios. Helios MK2 ball first appears in anime in it's original version. Its arms, with 3-fingered claw, are placed on the back. Helios MK2's ball form is later changed into this version in the anime; as its wings fold down to allow Twin Destructor to attach to him. Its arms are placed at the side of the main body instead of on the back, with human-like hands instead of claw-shaped hand in original version. The structure of the wings and some details are also changed compared with original version. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia He makes his first appearance in episode 31, Helios MK2 battles against Cross Dragonoid, Magma Wilda and Minx Elfin. He managed to defeat Minx Elfin and Magma Wilda, but lost to Drago. Helios MK2 fought Cross Dragonoid again, because Dan wants to know where the Mother Palace is and Spectra is the only one who knows where it is. Drago wins and Spectra takes them to the Mother Palace, later helping Cross Dragonoid battle Farbros and Dryoid. Even with the power of Helios plus the Battle Gear, Twin Destructor, they lost, but destroyed Farbros and damaged Dryoid in the process. With the BT System activated, Helios MK2 and Cross Dragonoid went to New Vestroia to destroy the BT System. Unfortunately, neither of their attacks worked, so Drago flew to the atmosphere with the BT System. The BT System was destroyed and Drago absorbed all the attribute energies. After the destruction of the BT system Helios and Spectra left the Brawlers on New Vestroia. With the Vexos out the way, Helios confronts Helix Dragonoid for one last battle. In the end, Helios loses, and in his broken state, he accepts Drago as the Ultimate Bakugan, abandoning his evil ways and permanently siding with the Resistance, just as Alice and Alpha Hydranoid joined the Battle Brawlers. Later on he and Keith help Drago make his own Battle Gear. In episode 48, he battled against Shadow Prove's MAC Spider and won easily destroying Shadow Prove's MAC Spider in the process. He also appears to be a lot calmer now and was willing to help out Magma Wilda defeat Macubass and saved Mira from getting blasted by Mylene. In episode 50, he battled against King Zenoheld and Farbros for a second time. He appears to have upgraded abilities, and possibly the Maxus weapon suit. He teamed up with Rex Vulcan to beat Assail Farbros. In episode 51, he'll team up with some of the Brawler's Bakugan. ; Ability Cards * Diffuse Quasar: Reduces opponent's power level back to its base level, and adds 300 Gs to Helios MK2. * Chaos Power Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Chaos Boost Cannon (Chaos Cannon): Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Dragon Pounce (Dragon Pincer): Adds 600 Gs to Helios MK2. * Blackout Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent, and adds 400 Gs to Helios MK2. * FARBAS EM: Repairs all damage from Helios MK2, and raises his power equal to his opponent. * Ragnarock Cannon (Laguna Rock Cannon/Rangrock Cannon): Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * Chaos Hyper Cannon: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2 * Precipice Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to each of your Bakugan. * Pulsing Twister: Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. * Discharger: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helios MK2. * FARBAS RX (FARBAS D2): Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and nullifies all abilities that are being activated. * Exceed Charger: Makes Helios MK2 power levelequal to his opponent's. Gallery Anime File:Helios_MK2_in_bal_form_(closed).png|Helios MK2 in Ball Form (closed) File:Helios_MK2_in_ball_form_(open.png|Helios MK2 in Ball Form (open) File:Heliosmk2_4.jpg|Helios MK2 in Bakugan fFrm File:Heliosmk2_00.jpg|Helios MK2 using Defuse Quasar File:Heliosmk2_0.jpg|Helios MK2 using Chaos Power Cannon File:Heliosmk2_1.jpg|Helios MK2 using Dragon Pounce File:Heliosmk2_3.jpg|Helios MK2 using Black Out Cannon File:Heliosmk2_mwilda.jpg|Magma Wilda attacking Helios MK2 File:Helios5.png|Maxus Helios MK2 File:Helios mk2 twin destructor.jpg|Twin Destructor connected to Helios MK2 in Ball Form File:Helios mk2 and twin destructor real form.jpg|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor in Bakugan form Msbdbhmk2.jpg|Helios MK2 destroying MAC Spider File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Helios MK2 Bottom Right hmk2sbg.jpg|Helios MK2 scanned by Gauntlet mk helios.jpg|Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor scanned by Bakugan Gauntlet File:Heliosmk2_spectra.jpg|Helios MK2 and Spectra on Intermission Screen Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:Great Articles